Pool Party Fun
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Mars hosts a pool party for her fellow commanders and boss. Alcoholic beverages and swimming pools never mix. Rated T for sexual references.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Pool Party Fun

**Summary**

Mars hosts a pool party for her fellow commanders and boss. Alcoholic beverages and swimming pools never mix.

Thanks to ExtremelyCreativeUsername for the alcohol idea!

.

Mars lounged on one of the outdoor lounge chairs, gazing down at the pool before her. It had taken months to convince the boss to get a pool – he was dead set against it, claiming that a pool would only distract workers from getting the job done, but then he was informed from the other team bosses pools actually encouraged staff to work harder. There were ground rules of course. Only those who had earned their right could use it.

But before they could use it, they had to have a pool party at night because night time parties were the best. It was going to be a small party naturally since Cyrus refused to pay for the grunts to take swimming lessons. He couldn't have them drowning on opening night. The grunts had to save up and pay for their lessons themselves and that could take them half a year since he gave them crappy wages.

On the other hand, the commanders had earned their right to use the pool. "Is everything ready, Jupiter?" Mars called out from across the pool.

Jupiter was lighting up the braziers located around the garden. She glanced back over and gave Mars a thumbs up. "The music and lights are done. We just have to wait for the boys to set up the barbeque." She walked over to Mars and sat down in the other chair next to her. "Are you excited?"

Mars was more nervous than excited. This would be her first time feeling so exposed in front of her boss. Saturn and Charon had seen her half-dressed before since they were both perverts, but never the boss. She was aware of the fact that he apparently had no sexual interest in anyone and hoped he wouldn't be repulsed by her. The whole purpose behind having this pool party would be ruined otherwise. "Nervous. You know what the boss is like. He hates having fun. He hates feeling, remember?"

"Oh, I doubt that, Mars. I'm sure he does – he's just very good at hiding it. I mean, he was hell bent on creating a universe and all and that's a feeling. If you didn't have feelings, you wouldn't feel the need to do anything because nothing would matter if you get what I'm saying," Jupiter explained. She then pointed at their tight tops. "Besides, he's made us wear these. I think there's a hidden part of him that likes females wearing super-tight tops. I'm pretty sure the other girls in the other teams don't have to wear clothing this tight."

Mars thought about Jupiter's words. She was right about one thing – their uniforms seemed designed to draw attention to their breasts. She had never thought about it in that way before. "Wow, Jupiter. I never realized that." Now she'd never look at him in the same light again. She always assumed he was just disgusted by the flesh, but perhaps it was something more than that?

Jupiter swung her legs over the side and stood up. "Here come the boys! Let's get this party started."

Mars could only nod.

.

Cyrus was used to seeing Saturn and Charon without shirts since they often removed them when it got too hot, but seeing the females exposing so much skin made him nervous. Nothing had prepared him for this. Somehow, pool party and wearing minimal clothing didn't register in his head. Thankfully, it was somewhat dark, making it easier to hide.

He sat down quickly, making sure he sat on the same side as Mars and Jupiter so he wouldn't have to look at them. "Who wants some beer? I'll go and get some from the bar," Charon said. Cyrus raised an eyebrow. Since when did Charon drink? And since when did they even have a bar?

"I'll have red wine," Mars said.

"Sparkling wine for me," Jupiter said.

Saturn grinned. "Give me whatever rum we have."

"And Cyrus?"

Opting for wine wasn't a good choice. The girls had claimed that and they'd accuse him of being a sissy if he did. Saturn had gone for the hard stuff so he figured he would as well to save dignity. "Whiskey."

"What are you having, Charon? A chocolate milkshake?" teased Jupiter.

Charon glared. "No, I'll be having some lager." He left the pantry and returned, cradling bottles in his arms. He made another trip back to collect some glasses. What the brands were, no one knew but Charon. He had probably removed the labels on purpose. "This is a good idea, Mars. It was good to have a pool party opening party. I think you should be the one to jump in first."

She nodded, as she poured herself a glass of wine. Cyrus was grateful he was sitting next to her so he didn't have to look. She took a sip and placed the glass down and nodded. "All right, I'll go first, but let me drink up a bit."

And so the drinking began!

_A couple of drinks later…_

Cyrus learned that Saturn had a very low alcohol tolerance level. He was walking around in circles singing a song about a naughty little goblin called Bob who liked to finger himself in public. Charon just chuckled. The old guy had consumed a fair bit, but he had surprisingly high tolerance levels. "Saturn knows how to make a fool of himself," Charon said.

Jupiter snorted. "He does." Jupiter was doing quite well herself, but Mars was beginning to show signs of being tipsy. She seemed more bubbly than usual and kept laughing at everything even if it wasn't funny. Cyrus took her drink away and put it out of her reach. No more drinking for Mars.

"Hey Mars," Saturn slurred. "Why don't cha… be a niceeeee… girrrrl for us… and ssshoow us… your tits!" he exclaimed, swaying back and forth, a pleased grin on his face. He was going to be feeling rather bad tomorrow morning judging by the way he was acting. At least he had stopped singing about some stupid goblin called Bob.

Mars grinned. "Only if the big bad boss lets me…" She started giggly uncontrollably. "Heh heh heh, big bad boss." She turned to face him now a demented smile on her face. "So… what do you say? You wanna see my girls?" She leaned in towards him and toppled forwards. Thankfully, he was there to catch her. She looked up at him, a glazed look in her eyes, giggling for no reason.

"Mars. Stop it," Cyrus replied, pushing Mars back up, so she was sitting upright. Mars reached out a hand, placing it in between his legs and started rubbing her hand against him. His response was immediate. He grabbed her arms, pulled them away and glared. "No."

Pouting, she moved away. "You're no fun at all." She sat back on her chair and brought her hands up behind her back, to undo the strap that kept her top half of her bikini on. The garment fell down much to Charon and Saturn's delight. Jupiter just shook her head as if this was normal drunken behaviour for Mars. Cyrus averted his gaze and looked at Saturn instead. The idiot was drooling now and clapping his hands together. He took another swig of whiskey. The less he remembered about this night, the better for his sanity.

Mars stood up from her chair and skipped over to the pool's edge. "Shhhoow… us your asssss too!" Saturn demanded. Mars giggled then removed her bottom half so that she was now totally exposed to the elements. She didn't seem to care though. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Damn!" Charon commented. "I wish I was still young so I could tap that!"

Cyrus was still avoiding looking at Mars. He heard a splash followed by a high-pitched squeal. Jupiter jumped over, grabbed his arm and gave it a hard tug. He jerked his head in her direction, catching a brief glimpse of Mars in the background. She was flailing around, attacking the water and laughing. Jupiter slapped him. Hard. "Stop staring and do something! She's going to drown! Mars isn't a strong swimmer!"

Mars wasn't a strong swimmer? That was news to him. He stood up and searched around the room, looking for something Mars could grab hold off to pull herself out. There was nothing suitable. He was going to have to lean over the side and urge to grab hold of him so he could yank her out. Mars was still laughing and splashing around, not a care in the world at all.

Cyrus wandered over to the pool's edge and headed over to where Mars was. Unfortunately, for Cyrus' sake, the effects of the whiskey started to take their toll on him. He lost his footing and fell into the pool. "Oh shit!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Har har har," laughed Saturn.

Charon was busy consuming more ale. This was too hilarious to watch. Cyrus found it a challenge to stay afloat; being fully clothed just added extra weight and he didn't need that now. "Mars!" he ordered. He tried to grab hold of her so he could drag her out, but she splashed him and paddled away, laughing. This wasn't good. He needed to lose a little weight if he wanted to catch her. "Stupid wench…" he muttered.

.

Turning this into a two-shot instead! See you in the second half! Reviews are much appreciated, as always! If you have suggestions what could happen in the pool, feel free to PM them or mention them in a review!


End file.
